


honesty is the best policy

by Skiewrites



Series: A Big Bag of LU Fics... [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: But there's no plot, Crack, F/M, Linked Universe, M/M, Truth Serum, barely edited, basically a therapy session, inspited by a late nite convo on the discord, it seems like theres plot, mentions of past trauma, not beta read we die like men, so thanks guys for the inspiration, truth potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiewrites/pseuds/Skiewrites
Summary: Due to a mistake while cooking dinner, Wild accidentally doses everyone with a truth potion. It would be fine if everyone decided to stay quiet during the time it's in their system.Except, they decided to turn this time into a therapy session. Time is not amused.
Relationships: Legend (Linked Universe)/Ravio (Legend of Zelda), Link/Ravio (Legend of Zelda)
Series: A Big Bag of LU Fics... [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769746
Comments: 29
Kudos: 610





	honesty is the best policy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if there's any mistakes or if the flow is off but I've been working on this for like a week solid I can't look at it for any longer. Enjoy!

“And this is why you’re not trusted to go potion shopping.”

Wild frowned at Legend, looking down at the bottle in his hands. To be fair, the alchemist did give him an odd look when he picked up this particular one, but he had just ran out of them in his slate, the downsides of not being able to keep a large stock of fresh meals and elixirs, but he supposed that the slate had to reach it’s limit at some point.

“What do you mean?”

“That’s a truth potion Wild.”

“Oh.” Wild said as he looked down at the potion again. That did explain the look that was thrown his way when he brought it. “And this is the reason why I make my own elixirs rather than buy the off someone. How was I supposed to know that this was a truth potion?”

“It says so on the label.” Legend pointed to said label, and Wild stared at it for a second before looking back up to Legend.

“Bold of you to assume I can read.”

“It’s bright orange! Pray tell me Wild, when have we ever used a bright orange potion?” He asked, crossing his arms across his chest in a ‘I’m going to be so right about this point’ sort of way.

Wild loved to prove people wrong.

“I use them all the time. There’s one that keeps you warm and one that makes you stronger, and the hearty potion, the one that heals you, does have an orange tinge to it as well…” Wild muttered as he set the potion down next to him as he started to get the ingredients ready for the curry they were supposed to have that night, preparing the bird meat by cutting it up while the oil started to heat up.

“Whatever. Next time, I’m doing it.” Legend grumbled as he sat down on the far side of the camp, sending a look to Twilight, who sent Legend a pointed stare for a second before purposely turning away, making the message very clear that he was having nothing to do with it. “How did even complete your adventure without being able to read?”

“I’m not legally obliged to answer that.” Wild said as he started to cut up the meat, throwing each of them, the smell of the meat quickly surrounding the camp and teasing the hungry stomachs.

Therefore, Wild, Legend and Four, who was sitting at the base of a tree while he cradled his aching head, were not surprised to see that they quickly joined by others of their party.

“Defeat another camp of bokoblins without us?” Four said to Warriors as he, Wind and Time came back to the camp. Warriors was a mess compared to the other two, his normally well-behaved hair a complete mess, covers in twigs and mud in the same way that Wild’s and Hyrule’s hair normally was.

“No, and no, I do not want to talk about it.” Warriors said as he sat down on the log, Wind happily joining him while Time rolled his eyes as he sat

“It wasn’t that bad.” Time said.

“It was.”

“It happens to the best of us,” Wind tried to comfort him but Warriors lightly slapped his hand away from him while he started to take the twigs out of his hair.

“Sure.” He grumbled as Wind let out a small laugh.

“You gonna spill the beans on what happened or am I gonna have to make it up pretty boy?” Legend asked with a smirk.

“And ruin my perfect image that you guys have of me? No chance.”

“Ugh, stop bickering please!” Four said with a groan, rubbing his temples furiously. “If you’re going to pick on someone then can you go back to picking on Wild, at least that’s funny.”

“Hey!” Wild said. “Remember who’s cooking your food. I can add an extra bottle of Goron spice if you really want.” He said as he continued with the preparation of the meal, picking up the final ingredient from the ground, tipping the whole bottle in and beginning to mix it while he threw the bottle back onto the ground next to the fire.

“That’s a very good point.” Four groaned.

“If you’ve got a headache, why don’t you just take a red potion or something.” Wind asked as Four continued to rub his head.

“Won’t work. It’s fine, it will go away after we eat.” Four said, which was clearly a lie, since the group usually had to tell him to stop taking them.

“Talking about eating, what are we having today?” Twilight said with a smile as he, Hyrule and Sky sat down, having completed their inspection of the area.

“Curry. Did you know that Wild doesn’t know how to read?” Legend demanded.

“I don’t see how that’s my problem.” Twilight said as he started to take off his outer layers now that he was sat in front of the fire.

“He’s your descendant!”

“Can you stop talking about me like I’m not here. You’re not my parents.” Wild said with a raised eyebrow as he started to plate up the curry and handing it out around the circle, passing it to Time and Legend so that they could hand it out to the others at the other end of the circle without them having to get up to receive their food.

As soon as they obtained their food, they dug in, but there was clearly something wrong with it as soon as they had their first bite.

“Hey, Wild. Did you actually put spice in this?” Wild looked up from the bowl where he was pouring Time’s portion, frowning at Wind as he handed it over to him.

“Yeah, why?”

“No, you haven’t.” Twilight said as he took another mouthful. “But whatever you have used tastes really sweet. It’s nice, but it’s not spicy.”

“It should be spicy, I put a whole jar of Goron spice in it, I have the empty bottle is rig-” Wild looked down at the empty bottle in his hand, feeling his stomach fall through the floor. The others looked at each other in confusion until a look of understanding then fear passed over Legend’s face, causing him to snarl at Wild.

“You didn’t-”

“I didn’t mean to!” Wild cried. “I’ve ruined the whole meal now! I’m so sorry guys.”

“That’s a bit more than ‘ruined’ it, you’ve poisoned it!” Legend cried, causing everyone to stop eating the meal to stare him. Poison is not something that people would describe Wild’s cooking.

“What did he do?” Wind asked through a mouthful.

“He put the truth potion in the curry!” Legend said as he threw his half-eaten bowl of ‘curry’ to the ground.

“That’s a bit worse than a ruined meal Cub,” Twilight pointed out, also placing his food on the ground, the others quickly following suit.

“Is this supposed to be a prank?” Sky asked, as he now pushed the meat around the bowl as he looked at it suspicion.

“I can’t believe you guys would think that I would waste my perfectly good ingredients on a prank!” Wild snapped at them with his arms crossed.

“Where did you even get a truth potion?”

“It’s okay, it was an accident,” Hyrule said, before turning to Wild. “It _was_ an accident, right?”

“What do I gain from learning all of your secrets?” Wild asked. “I have the worst memory and I’ll just forget it.”

“And how do we know you’re not lying?”

“His left eye twitches when he lies.” Four replied, continuing to eat the curry as the others began to stare at Wild, to see if they could spot the twitching eye.

“Well, luckily the potion will only last for just under an hour.” Time said and Legend crossed his arms.

“Yeah.” Legend muttered, glaring at the curry, daring it to do something that would make the whole situation worse. “Says the person who hadn’t eaten any of the food.”

“So, we’re just going to sit here in silence for an hour for it to wear off?” Warriors asked

“Sure, if that’s what you guys want to do” Four said as he scooped another mouthful of the ‘curry’ into his mouth.

“You’re still eating that?” Warriors asked with his eyebrow raised, only for Four shrug.

“The damage has been done, right?” Four asked with his mouth full. “What am I going to do, be more truthful?”

“Honesty is the best policy!” Wind said with a smile as he began to dig back into his meal, the others slowly following him except Time and Wild, who was close to tears at the thought that he had ruined his curry. “Besides, we might get hungry later, and we can’t have that, we don’t have any snacks.”

“I snack on spiders.” Hyrule said before eating a large mouthful.

“What?”

“When I’m feeling peckish, I snack on spiders, but you all seemed freaked out by their very existence so I didn’t want to mention it, but it’s been on my mind a lot and I just wanted to get it out there.”

“You eat spiders!?” Four almost screamed.

“What happened during your childhood for you do that?!” Wind cried out.

“I think it’s because until I saved the princess, I never had a proper meal before in my life and I have you know spiders are very common and filled with nutrition a growing traveller needs.” Hyrule said nonchalantly as he mixed the sauce more with the rice.

“Oh, Hyrule I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to make you say that!” Wind said as he slapped his hands over his face in an attempt to not say anything else to make someone say something that the others didn’t want to talk about. Time just rolled his eyes at the action.

“The potion’s not compulsory.” Everyone looked at Time blankly. “Which means that anything that anyone says in the next half hour is of their free will. If there’s something you don’t want to say, then you don’t have to say it.”

“Oh.”

“So we can say whatever we want and it’s of our own choice… But it just so happens to be the truth?” Four asked.

“Basically.” Time responded.

They sat around, making sure not to look at each other, hoping that either someone else broke the silence or that they could just pretend that they weren’t dosed on the truth potion. Finally, the silence got too much for Wild.

“I knew that Hyrule ate spiders and I’ve tried some too.” Wild said.

“You’re the person who ate my spider stash!?” Hyrule cried out.

“I just wanted to see what the hype was all about.” Wild said. “Quite honestly, they’re not too bad.”

“Wild. I’ve watched you eat 20 meals consisting of tree bark, are you really one to talk?” Twilight grumbled as he stared at the curry, debating whether or not he was hungry enough to finish it off.

“They’re great when you’re on the run from monsters who want your blood to resurrect Ganon and the villagers don’t like you because you’re the reason why the royal family is back.” Hyrule said with a smile as he finished his curry, placing his bowl on top of Four’s empty one.

“Are you sure that the potion doesn’t make us say anything we don’t want?” Warriors asked, as he played with his food, giving Hyrule a side eye as Hyrule stared daggers into Wild.

“Yep. Tried it myself.” Time said.

“Really, why?” Twilight asked.

“I wanted to prove my point.” That seemed to be as much as Time wanted to talk about, so the others looked at each other and sat around in silence, seemingly begging the others to start talking. 

“Will you tell us what happened to you Warriors?” Wild asked.

“Sure, I got int-” then he frowned, opening his mouth to try and say whatever he wanted to say again, but only letting out a chocked gasp.

“And, to your left, you have a live example as to what happens if you try to lie while on a truth potion.” Four said, casing a few of the others to let out a small giggle.

“Dude, it wasn’t even that bad.” Wind said.

“But it’s embarrassing!” Warriors moaned as he hid his face into his hands so that he didn’t have to see the rest of the group rolling their eyes.

“It can’t be as embarrassing as the time Kass bumped into me running around almost naked during a blood moon.” Wild said, offering no backstory as to why he was running around naked during a blood moon.

“Absolutely not.” Warriors said, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away from the group. It was a couple of minutes listening to the fire crackle that Sky chimed up.

“Does anyone else worry about how they’re going to be remembered in the future?” Sky asked, remembering the rumours he grew up on surrounding the First Hero, and how unlikely any of them were now that he had been on an adventure of his own. Wind and Twilight threw a look at Time, who remained silent on how his legacy had affected the others.

“Sort of, but does it matter?” Hyrule said with a shrug.

“I’m hoping it’s not something that people try to live up to, I hated when they tried to compare me to the previous hero, especially when I was right there.” Wind said, Warriors nodding along with his words. 

“Yeah, well, none of you know Vaati, and while it does make me upset that no one will remember me, at least it means that I did my job right, so that has some conflicting feelings.” Four said as he stared at the sky, his hands beneath his head.

“Hey! I know of you!” The rest of the group turned to look at Legend, surprised at his outburst. “But that’s because I fought dark versions of you in like a boss rush but there were four of you in different colours and that was terrifying.”

“What?” Asked Hyrule, looking between the pair. The others watched as they held their breath.

“I can’t say that it surprises me.” Four said.

“It doesn’t?” Wild said slowly, as if scared he was going to frighten Four away.

“Well, my names Four for a reason.” Four said deadpanned as he continued to stare at the sky.

“So, the dark versions of yourself bit did surprise you?” Legend questioned. Four shook his head.

“Not really no.” The other looked at him in confusion, before Four sighed. “I used to work for Vaati once y’know?”

“WHAT!?” The group shouted. Four didn’t even flinch.

“Well, one part of me did.” Four said with a frown, his eyes not moving from the stars. “The others were pretty mad because Vio betrayed them, but then Vio ended up betraying Shadow.”

“Huh?” Wild looked at Time for more clarification, who only shrugged back at him.

“Who’s Shadow?” Wind asked.

“My own shadow. See, he tried to take my only braincell, which is Vio, from me and honestly, I’m still pretty offended by it.” Four sighed, before continuing. “But apparently my braincell agreed because he was attractive, and I still don’t know how to feel about it.”

The rest of the group sat in silence and stared at Four. His eyes hadn’t blinked since he started talking, which was probably something they should also be concerned about.

“I’ve been having a sexuality crisis ever since.”

“Are you okay?” Sky asked in shock.

“Are any of us okay?” Four asked back, completely monotoned, but finally blinking.

“Wait, you split into four people?” Legend clarified. Four nodded.

“I’ve done something similar before, but there was only three of us.” Legend mused, placing a hand on his face as he thought back to a couple of months before he had met the others.

“Oh really, what colours?” Four asked, rolling over to look at Legend.

“Green, red and blue.” Legend said. 

“You didn’t get a violet?” Four asked, finally sitting up to look at Legend. “You didn’t get a smart one?”

“Wait… I was supposed to get a smart one?” Legend cried.

“Does this prove that Legend doesn’t have a braincell?” Warriors whispered to Twilight, who elbowed him hard in the stomach.

“You poor soul.” Four said, lowering his head in mourning for Legend’s missing braincell.

“Wouldn’t that make Ravio the smart one? He dresses in purple…” Wind asked.

“Oh honey no…” Legend said. “That boy doesn’t know what a braincell is even if it slapped him in the face and stole off his merchandise right in front of him.”

“Right...” Wind said, clearly not understanding.

“So what’s going on between you and Ravio anyways?” Warriors asked with a smile. “You’re clearly more than ‘friends’-”

“Yeah, they’re super best friends!” Hyrule said with a smile, and the others looked at him in confusion.

“Hyrule…” Legend said with a frown. “That’s not how it works at all.”

“Stop avoiding the question!” Warriors shouted, and Legend frowned before picking up an acorn that had been sitting next to him and hitting him square in the forehead, before actually answering his question.

“So, we got married for tax purposes, but then it became more than ‘tax purposes’.” There was a light blush on Legend’s face, and it was clearly not because of the fire.

“That’s great to hear!” Hyrule said as he reached over and gave Legend a hug, who reluctantly hugged him back.

“Yeah… It took up a long time to get there too, since I was still kinda hung up on the last girl I was with.” Legend said sadly.

“What happened to her?” Twilight asked with a tilt of his head.

“She turned out to be a part of dream created by a god.” Legend said with a small hitch in his voice, leaving the camp silent except for the quiet crackling of the campfire.

“That’s rough buddy.” Wild finally said, placing a hand on Legend’s shoulder, and he squeezed it when Legend didn’t shake it off completely.

“Someone I cared about shattered a mirror and severed the only connection between our worlds and it shattered my heart and I haven’t recovered since.” Twilight said sombrely.

“Dude, same.” Four said with a smile and finger guns.

“Like how I broke Time’s mirror shield by surfing on it?” Wild asked, ducking his head quickly to avoid Time’s hand aiming for the back of his head. “Dude! What was that for!”

“You do remember that you’re not even under the influence of the truth potion?” Time said as Wild decided to move to the other side of the camp, placing himself between Hyrule and Twilight.

“Some people just can’t live with the truth Time,” Wild said with a smirk, only to let out a cry when Twilight whacked him in Time’s stead. “C’mon dude, that hurt!”

“Isn’t it bad luck to break a mirror?” Wind asked.

“That does explain a lot of my life.” Wild said.

“Wild you broke the mirror last week.” Four muttered.

“Yeah, and it’s been terrible ever since.” Wild said as he gestured everyone. “I can’t even cook a meal without anything going wrong.”

“The truth potion has probably faded off by now.” Time said, but everyone ignored him.

“It’s okay, the biggest mistake I’ve ever made is allowing Demise to live long enough to curse the Hero’s Spirit,” Sky said sadly. “I’m so sorry, this is all of my fault.”

“Hey! It’s okay! You didn’t force us to go on our adventures.” Hyrule said as he comforted the older hero. “Half of us were probably asking for one at the time anyways, we just didn’t want them to be as traumatising as they were.”

“Exactly, though I wish I had been at least a little bit older when I went on my first adventure.” Wind confessed. “Because now the most defining moment of my childhood was when I impaled Ganondorf through the skull with the master sword and I hate how it both traumatised and fascinated me.”

“Oh same,” Legend said. “I was way too young at the time to watch my uncle die and then be wanted by the military.”

“Does the trauma count if you have no memory of it?” Wild asked, only to get a resounding ‘yes’ from the rest of the group.

“What were you wanted for?” Wind asked Legend.

“‘Kidnapping the Princess’,” Legend said with quotation marks, making it very clear to the rest of the group that he did not in fact kidnap Fable. “It took my sister, Fable, way too long to convince them that I was saving her, not kidnapping her.”

“Your sister?” Twilight asked.

“My sister.”

“Who just happens to be Fable?” Hyrule asked.

“Correct.”

“Doesn’t that make you a prince?” Four asked.

“Yep.”

“You’re a prince?” Sky asked, excitement evident in his voice.

“I’m a prince.” Legend confirmed with a sigh, only to jump in surprise when Sky let out a squeal when he realised that it meant that Legend was his descendant, and the others caught on quickly, looking at each other with slight confusion.

How is the nicest guy in the group related to the meanest guy in the group?

“What does a prince even do anyways.” Wind asked, a valid question since, despite the fact that there were currently 10 Zelda’s, Legend would be the first prince that any of them met.

“Oh, Aurora’s brother, who was a prince, cursed her to sleep because she wouldn’t tell him where the Triforce was.” Hyrule added with a smile, the others eyes widening at they looked at Legend with concern.

“That’s not what a prince is supposed to do Hyrule.” Legend moaned.

“Yeah, I kinda gathered that.” Hyrule said sarcastically.

“I don’t really have any duties outside of any hero ones… Mainly because I wasn’t brought up in the castle because of some ‘assassination attempts’ or something. I mean, I’ve been on a couple of ‘diplomacy missions’, but they’re not exactly successful.” Legend huffed. “During one mission I got stuck in a time loop, which sucked.”

“Was the moon involved for you too?” Time asked, while the others were clearly still stuck on the ‘assassination attempts’ bit of the exposition dump that Legend had been kind enough to give to them, their eyes widening in fear and concern.

“No?” Legend asked as the others stared at Time. “But I did have moon pearls, if you count those.”

“No. Only the real moon counts. Did you at least have a musical instrument to help you time travel?” Time asked as he sat back against the tree behind him.

“Yeah, it was a harp.” Legend confirmed.

“What kind of harp.” Twilight asked.

“A… Harp?”

“I know someone who could kill someone with a harp.” Warriors butted in.

“Why, are they that bad at playing it?” Legend asked, causing both Time and Warriors to snort, causing Warriors to look at Time with shock, while Time just looked away from the other, refusing to face him and explain why he had thought that the statement was funny to him like it had been to Warriors.

“Zelda plays the harp.” Sky said in the following silence, seemingly oblivious to the interaction going on in front of him.

“We know Sky.” Wind said as he patted his arm in comfort.

“I love Zelda.”

“We know Sky.”

“What was even the point of that time loop always?” Four said loudly, hoping to distract Warriors from whatever revelation he had about Time, and to distract Sky from thinking about the love of his life.

“I had to tell someone a hilarious elaborate joke, but the guy didn’t even laugh.” Legend complained, throwing his hands in the air with exacerbation.

“Why were on the diplomacy missions anyway? You wouldn’t be my first choice to send on one…”

“Yeah, Fable just needed some time to convince everyone that I hadn’t actually done anything wrong and swipe my record clean, so it didn’t look like the crown was harbouring a criminal.”

“Wait, since you’re related to the royal family, Tetra must get it from you!” Wind yelled.

“How does that work? We’re not even in the same timeline!” Legend cried out, only for Twilight to pinch his lips as he thought to his last memory of Dusk where she was completely destroying a noble who wanted to lower taxes for the rich, making him cry without lifting a finger or even threatening him.

“No no, Wind has a point.” Twilight said. “Dusk is a terror during the council meetings and it’s clear that she didn’t get it from Sky.”

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Sky asked with his arms crossed.

“Nothing bad I promise,” Twilight said as he waved his in apology, “but you’re not…”

“Not what?” Sky demanded.

“Well, Tetra and Legend can be really mean,” Wind explained. “And you’re like the nicest person I’ve ever met!”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Sky pouted.

“Why not? You couldn’t hurt a fly!” Wild said, throwing his hands up to exaggerate how much Sky wouldn’t harm any living creature.

“You mean, outside of _killing Demise?_ ” Sky said, making the others wince. “I have done quite a few morally questionable things to get what I want. One time I committed property damage to get a heart piece and had to do community services to make up for it.”

“What’s a heart piece?” Wild asked. He was ignored for more pressing questions.

“ _You_ committed a crime!?”

“Yeah, and one time I gave a love letter to the ghost in the toilet and she formed an obsession with the guy who wrote it and proceeded to haunt him to this very day.” Sky said.

“Oh goddesses Sky’s a gremlin like the rest of us!” Four whispered in shock, causing the others to start laughing.

“So,” Wild said as the laughter began to calm down. “Did anyone else accidentally sleep in so when you woke up Ganon had already taken over the kingdom and you had to go around Hyrule fixing your past failures, or was that just me?”

“What?” Warriors asked.

“No… Are you okay Wild?” Wind asked.

“Oh same.” The group looked over to Time, who was studying his nails, and offered no explanation as to what he had just said. That was more information than they knew to begin with, so they all filed it away for future use.

“I mean, Zelda’s loftwing spits letters at me to wake me up before that happens.” Sky said, before smiling brightly with a small blush rising on his face. “Have I mentioned how much I love Zelda?”

“Yes.” Came the unanimous answer from most the group

“No, I haven’t gone through something like that, but I did have an adventure in my dream because of the god I mentioned before.” Legend said, completely ignoring Sky’s comment about the love of his life.

“Same, but he didn’t call himself the Wind Fish, he called himself the Ocean King?” Wind said, before frowning. “I also had a weird dream this one time that involved something to do with trains and a walking suit of amour that was also Princess Zelda? I am confused to this day.”

“What’s a train?” Hyrule asked leaning forward in excitement to find out what a train was only for Wind to shrug.

“Heck if I know.” Hyrule deflated somewhat, disappointed.

“I mean, I did have a cranky old man bird hat who woke me up from my flower naps during my first adventure.” Four mused, his hand going to his current hat, but stopping at the last moment.

“Old man?” Both Hyrule and Wild said before they looked at each other, pointing at each other with a smile on their face. “Old man!”

“Did your old man chuck a sword at your head, say ‘its dangerous to go alone’ but disappear in the next moment, thus leaving you utterly alone?” Hyrule asked.

“No,” Wild said. “But I did steal all of his food, and then he made me raid some shrines before telling me that he was the last king of Hyrule.”

“Hey, my boat was the last king of Hyrule too!” Wind said.

“How does that work?”

“I don’t know. I started talking to my ship, because I’m a sailor and all sailors talk to their ships, but then he started talking back to me.”

“Fun fact,” Legend started, implying that the following information that he was about to reveal to the group was, in fact, not a fun fact, “I can’t get on a boat anymore without feeling anxious, and if the boat gets in a storm I’ll probably have a panic attack.”

“Would a talking boat help with that?” Wind asked, in all seriousness. Legend thought for a second with all seriousness.

“I… I don’t know?”

“Okay, but what pranks have you guys done?” Twilight said, trying to lighten the mood somewhat.

“So you guys know about the fact that I sleepwalk right?” Sky said, going to continue but interrupted by the others disagreeing loudly.

“I’ve never seen you sleepwalk once.” Said Legend.

“How often have you watched me get up in the middle of the night and wonder off?” Sky asked.

“All the time. I thought that you just needed to do your business.” Legend said with a shrug.

“I thought that you could only nap or something, and went on a walk to make yourself sleepy.” Wind added

“Anyways,” Sky said as he glared at the others. “I sleepwalk sometimes. It’s never anything dangerous, but I do live on an island in the sky, so you can understand the risks that come along with that.” The rest of the group nodded along to Sky’s stories. “So one day, I decided to pretend to be sleepwalking and walked off the island. The yelling that Zelda gave me was well worth it.” Sky said as his eyes gazed over at the mention of the love of his life.

“I love Zelda.” Sky said. Warriors reached over Wind to pat Sky on the knee.

“We know buddy.”

“I used to ride the goats when I was younger.” Twilight said.

“And you call Wild reckless.” Four teased.

“Yeah, well, I was 6 then and Wild is at least 17 now.” Twilight yelled, before pointing back at Wild. “And he still thinks that riding on a bear is a good idea!”

“Well, until someone proves to me that it’s not, then I will continue to think it’s a good idea.” Wild said.

“What do you mean prove!?” Twilight yelled.

“I’m sorry, did I stutter? Until someone proves to me that riding a bear is dangerous, I’m gonna continue to do it. Oh wait, all of you are too much of a fox to do it!” Wild yelled back.

“What’s a fox?” Wind asked.

“A fox? I’m still thinking of what a bear is!” Legend said.

“So... thoughts on Dink?” Warriors said with a smile, because Wild and Twilight were still arguing and if someone didn’t stop them soon then there would be a fight on their hands.

“Dink?” Four asked, looking to Sky for clarification, who only shrugged.

“Nickname for Dark Link. Makes it harder for him to be scary.” Warriors explained, causing half of the group to start laughing, and the other half smiled in realisation as they finally learned who they were talking about.

“Wait, Dink’s a person? I thought that you guys were talking about a sound effect…” Wild mused, finally finishing his argument with Twilight, but by the looks on Twilight’s face, they were going to be having another discussion about it.

“I thought it was going to be another ‘who’s Ganon’ situation so I didn’t ask.” Sky said with a shrug.

(Dark Link stared at the group from his position in the trees. When he had swapped the positions of the truth potion and the Goron spice, he had hope that it would be a little more… dramatic than this, with a little more arguing, a little more fighting, a little more blood.

This is not what he had planned.

Dark Link faded into the shadows. Maybe after this they’ll just communicate like normal people did instead of hiding all of their trauma underneath humour?)

“Y’know, the first time that I fought Dink…” Time said with a smile as he looked between the rest of the group. “I was a nine-year-old in a sixteen-year-old’s body, at the bottom of the Water Temple.” The rest of the group stared at him in disbelief. “He kept standing on my sword and it made me mad.”

“Time, we get it, you’re not dosed up on truth potion, you don’t have to shove it in our face.”

”Oh wait I think I know who you’re on about!” Wild said with a smile, and with a couple of clicks with his slate and a blue light, Wild had changed into different clothing.

“DARK LINK!” Warriors screamed as the rest of the group scrambled for their swords. “What have you done with our friend?!”

“Guys, calm down! It’s just me!” Wild yelled as he scrambled back and clicked his slate again, changing back into his champion’s tunic. Everyone else looked at him wearily as they sat back down, still tense.

“I think,” Time said slowly, looking between the rest of the group, “That it’s time for us to go to sleep. Legend, you’re on first watch, Wild second and Twilight third.”

“Why did you have to put me on second watch?” Wild pouted as he crossed his arms while the rest of the group started to get ready for bed.

“Maybe you’ll think ahead next time you cook, and you won’t put the truth potion into the curry.” Time grumbled as he laid down, deciding to ignore the whisperings of the others as he closed his eyes and tried to get to sleep.

Was it too much to ask for a night of no event?

The next morning, Wild is a lot more careful with how he prepared breakfast, choosing simple eggs on rice with a minimal amount of seasoning. The others look at it with suspicion before shrugging and quickly eating their meal, making sure to give Wild their thanks as they do.

* * *

“Are we not going to mention last night?” Time asked as he looked around the group with confusion.

“I don’t know what you’re going on about Time.” Legend said as he looked at the map, deciding which way they were going to go, since they were in his Hyrule after all. “Nothing happened last night.”

“But-”

“The only thing that happened last night was the fact that we had a curry and then we went to bed. What makes you think that anything happened?” Four asked as he finally finished packing his things up.

“But the truth potion-”

“Truth potion? Are you feeling okay Time? We don’t have to travel if you’re not feeling well.” Sky said with a smile.

“Maybe he ate something funny last night and it disagreed with him?” Hyrule suggested.

“It happens to the best of us.” Wild agreed.

“What-”

“Look, we get it, you don’t want us to think lesser of you because you made a rookie mistake, but like Wild says, it happens to the best of us. We’re not going to think less of you because of it.” Warriors said as he slung an arm around Time’s neck.

“This is the best prank we’ve ever pulled.” Wind whispered to Twilight, who let out a snort as he looked at Time’s face as he looked at the rest of the group.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this fic basically wrote itself, but thanks to everyone in the discord who participated during that conversation. Tell me what you think in the comments, and you can find me in the discord and on mu tumblr @skiewrites. 
> 
> thanks for reading ^-^


End file.
